


3624 мили

by Luchenza, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аллен уже и не знал, как избавиться от его удушающей любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3624 мили

Если бы он сказал, что не рад видеть Билла, это было бы неправдой. Если бы сказал, что рад – тоже. Их отношения больше похожи на выстрел в стиле Вильгельма Телля, хотя Билл бы не оценил такого сравнения*.

Аллен не поехал в аэропорт, решив ждать рядом с Бит отелем. Подмораживало, но пальто Питера он оставил в комнате, пусть его. Во время утреннего героинового прихода Аллену показалось, что пальто улетело в Нью-Йорк вместо Питера и попивало Кровавую Мэри, смотря на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Честное слово, так было бы гораздо лучше.

Ну вот и Билл.

– Привет. Как прошёл перелёт?

Они поднимались по узкой грязной лестнице наверх, перед глазами Аллена был чемодан, в который, как ему казалось, Билл мог бы засунуть его целиком и отправить в Танжер в багажном отсеке своего самолёта.

***

Бит отель, пожалуй, – что-то среднее между Ноевым ковчегом для нищих безумцев и наркотическим Форт-Ноксом. Даже если всё вокруг рухнет, думал Аллен, глядя на спящего Билла, эта развалина будет стоять, подпираемая горами многолетней грязи и спиной мадам Рашу**. Аллен питал к Бит отелю смешанные чувства.

Едва начатое письмо Питеру лежало на столе, скрытое поставленным на него чайником. Аллен глотнул воды прямо из носика, поморщился от привкуса ржавчины и сунул письмо в карман, выходя из своей комнаты. Окончить можно и в «Кафе искусств», там хотя бы есть недорогое вино.

Сев на один из стульев на открытой террасе, Аллен расправил смятый в кармане лист и подпер его солонкой. На бумаге пока было лишь короткое «Дорогой Питер! Он приехал».

Эти четыре слова звучали так ёмко, что Аллен надолго задумался о следующих строках и кусал ручку, забыв о тлеющей сигарете. На плечи давила удушающая любовь Билла, тесная, как смирительная рубашка. Билл не говорил о своей любви каждый день, не ходил за ним, как Каммерер за Люсьеном***, но его пристальный взгляд требовал не просто ответных чувств, а полной отдачи. Аллен не был готов продавать своё сердце под такие высокие проценты. Да он вообще, твою мать, не подписывал этот договор.

***

– Неплохой вечер, а? Билл, подержи бутылку, только не пей, я замечу!

По Жи-ле-Кер к набережной и обратно. Грегори смеялся и кричал во всю глотку, что прямо сейчас искупается в Сене, прохожие оборачивались, Аллен и Билл молчали. Ботинок Грегори попал в воду, не долетев до борта теплохода.

– Валите уже, вы, оба! – сказал он, одновременно делая знаки внимания проходящей мимо девушке. Солнце продолжало тонуть где-то рядом с канувшим в небытие ботинком. – Или принесите мне обувь. Вино, так и быть, забирайте, – милостиво разрешил он, хотя бутылку покупал Берроуз.

Снова тем же маршрутом, но обратно и вдвоём. Аллен смотрел прямо перед собой и нервно поправлял очки, поддерживая вялый разговор. Письмо Питеру, становившееся всё пространнее, лежало в кармане рукописной исповедью.

Закат сегодня был особенно тревожным.

– Я приду к тебе ночью.

– О’кей, Билл.

В полночь они втроём запоздало ужинали, снова готовил Аллен. Потом Грегори уходил к себе в комнату этажом выше, а Билл раздевался и аккуратно складывал свою одежду на пальто Питера.

«Из него поэт, как из меня мэр Парижа», – сказал он вчера негромко, будто говоря с собой вслух.

Билл смотрел в закопчённый потолок, куря сигарету прямо в постели. Нащупав под одеялом ладонь Аллена, он крепко сжал её.

– Аллен, скажи мне честно – тебе не нравится, как я тебя трахаю?

– Мне не нравится, как ты трахаешь мне мозг.

– Это всё Питер, да? Что он про меня говорил?

Он чуть помолчал, ожидая ответа, но не дождался и продолжил:

– Разве это не странно, учитывая, что Питер кричит на каждом углу о свободной любви? Он ревнует и ограничивает твою свободу.

Аллен притворился спящим, и разговор был отложен на очередное завтра.

***

В какой-то газете, между политической чепухой и страницей с кроссвордом, Аллен заметил одну цифру, неожиданно кольнувшую его – 3624, расстояние в милях по прямой между Нью-Йорком и Парижем. Тут же забыв о статье, в которой это было упомянуто, он вырезал из газеты нужное предложение и положил в пепельницу, чиркнув спичкой. 3624 газетные мили навалились на Аллена тяжким воспоминанием – именно тогда всё это началось, в Нью-Йорке. Он мог бы сосчитать месяцы убивающей их обоих страсти Билла, но послал к чертям всякую математику.

«Я хуже, чем он?» – спрашивал Билл снова и снова. А потом: «Ты мог бы переехать в мою комнату, места хватит».

И он касался его пальцев в кафе, вынимал сигарету из его губ, неопределённо улыбался и тайком выносил из комнаты Аллена вещи Питера. Вечером Билл был неизменно рядом, безукоризненно одетый в потёртый, но хороший костюм. Седина пробивалась в его волосах, почти незаметная при тусклом свете лампочки, но Аллен успел хорошо рассмотреть Билла в постели. Каждое утро Аллен, просыпаясь, видел его лицо.

И почему-то всегда подразумевалось, что Аллен не против.

– Возможно, всё было бы не так сложно, если бы люди периодически спрашивали друг друга: «Приятель, ты не возражаешь, если я залезу тебе в душу?» Какой же шлак все формулы вежливости, необходимое лицемерие, без которого в обществе ты словно без одежды.

– Аллен, ты это к чему вообще? Хотя дай угадаю…

Грегори слушал рассеянно, но суть улавливал быстро. Хотя чего гадать, когда всё на поверхности.

– Да поговори ты с ним, в конце концов. Расскажешь, что тебя бесит, поорёте, может, друг на друга, и всё наладится.

– Питер пишет о том же.

– Ну и чего ждать тогда? – Грегори встал и, не попрощавшись, ушёл. Он любил выкидывать такие внезапные штуки.

Аллен ударил кулаком по столику, заставив соседей обернуться. Извинившись, он привычно заплатил за двоих и удалился в противоположную сторону.

***

Однажды стоит просто прийти и сказать: «Нам нужно поговорить». Сесть за стол, собрать слова в горько пахнущую охапку. Впервые за долгое время посмотреть в глаза и не увидеть врага в человеке напротив.

– 3624 мили, значит, – Билл хмыкнул. – Большое расстояние, никогда не задумывался.

– Ага, а ты прошёл его пешком, стерев в кровь свои и мои ноги.

Аллен видел, что ему было тяжело. Билл перекатывал по круглому столику ручку, горбился, но не отводил взгляд.

– Жаль, что я не Иисус, было бы немного проще, не находишь?

Оба улыбнулись. Один – свободно, второй – через силу.

– Я попробую найти тебе хорошего психоаналитика, – сказал Аллен.

– В следующий раз просто пни меня хорошенько, если я приду в твою постель. А сейчас извини, я должен всё это переварить, сам понимаешь.

Забывшись, Билл ушёл из собственной комнаты, прикрыв дверь, а Аллен подтянул поближе к себе мятый лист бумаги и ручку, намереваясь написать Питеру, но тут в комнату заглянул Грегори.

– Нарыв, я вижу, лопнул, – сказал он, как всегда лаконично и безыскусно охарактеризовав ситуацию. – Ура, эврика и прочее аминь. Слушай, у тебя денег не найдётся? У Билла нет.

Грегори обладал несомненным талантом возвращать всё на круги своя.

**Author's Note:**

> * В разгар одной из многочисленных вечеринок Берроуз вдруг объявил гостям, что будет стрелять из пистолета «в стиле Вильгельма Телля». Его жена, Джоан, тотчас поставила себе на голову стакан. Уильям, пребывая в состоянии перманентно-сильного алкогольного опьянения, сделал роковой выстрел и убил её, не попав в цель.  
> ** Мадам Рашу – управляющая в Бит отеле.  
> *** Имеется в виду трагическая история отношений Дэвида Каммерера и Люсьена Карра.


End file.
